1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for detecting one unique signal located among other signals recorded on a magnetic medium, and in particular relates to apparatus for distinguishing the positioning servo track from other signals appearing on a magnetic disk storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art does not disclose an efficient system of high design simplicity for distinguishing tribit servo signals from data, noise, and inter-data-track beat-frequency signals on a rotating disk information storage system.